


Shattered Hearts Need Mending - Sabriel coda

by meangreenlimabean



Series: Bunker Love 2k15 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangreenlimabean/pseuds/meangreenlimabean





	Shattered Hearts Need Mending - Sabriel coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [River_of_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dreams/gifts).



Gabriel, self-made Trickster and former archangel of the Lord, was pissed.  He stormed down the hall and pounded his fist on Sam’s door.  The vodka had bolstered up his courage.  Gabe was finally going to tell that stupidly attractive, Pantene commercial worthy, jumbo sized hunter, exactly how much he didn’t care.  “Sam!”

 

He briefly noticed Dean watching from down the hall, wearing a confused frown and some impressive bed hair.

 

Beating his fist against the closed door, Gabe shouted again.  “Sam Winchester, you open this door right now!”  The door finally swung open, and there stood Sam.  He looked half asleep, which only made him more adorable.  That pissed Gabe off even more.  He shoved past Sam and slammed the door.  “Now listen here, sweet cheeks,” he began.

 

He never got to finish his tirade.  Sam wrapped his big hands around Gabe’s face, and kissed him, hard.  It took the angel’s brain longer than usual to catch up, thanks again to the vodka.  Sam pulled back, breathing hard.  “Gabe--”

 

Gabe shut him up with another kiss.  Then he pulled Sam around by the front of his shirt and flung him back against the door.  A surprised grin spread across Sam’s face, until Gabe’s body pressed against his.  Sam let a low moan as the angel sucked at his jawline while rocking their hips together.  He was squeezing Gabe’s ass with both hands, holding on for dear life.

 

Then came Dean’s muffled exclamation through the door.  “Holy shit.”  Both of them froze, then started to laugh.

 

Gabe pulled Sam away from the door, easily throwing him on the mattress.  “We’d better keep it down, wouldn’t want to disturb the neighbors.”  He pulled off his shirt as he strolled toward the bed.

 

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, watching.  “Don’t think I’m not glad, but what brought this on?”

 

Gabe kicked off his pants, so now he was down to just his boxers. Black silk covered with pink lip prints.  “Let’s just say I had a really, really vivid dream.”  He climbed up to pull Sam’s shirt up and off.

 

“I did too.”  Sam’s forehead wrinkled up like the confused puppy that he was.

 

“Was I there?  Naked?  With you?”  Sam nodded at each question.  Gabe raised an eyebrow as he tugged down Sam’s pants and tossed them aside.  “In the ocean?”  He licked his lips as he crouched down.

 

Sam frowned.  “What? No, there was no--”  His voice choked off as Gabe’s mouth closed around him.  Sam arched his back against the bed, gasping.  “Fuck, Gabe!”

 

Gabe looked up briefly, giving Sam a mischievous grin.  “On second thought, forget what I said earlier.  Let’s disturb the neighbors.”

 


End file.
